Cole Pruitt (UFSWHG)
Of Monsters and Men - Silhouettes 'Cole Pruitt '''is the protagonist of ''Dead Frontier and was a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games. Upon awaking with Billie and Adam his plan was simple; find out why they are there. After exploring the area, however, Cole was hit hard by the tragic death of Adam. Following his death Cole and Billie took in loner Alfred Bujnowski into their group, with safety in numbers. But Adam's death had his mind completely changed about the games, and Billie and he both knew what it was going to take to win. Following a failed attack on people, caused by Alfred, Billie and him tried discussing what to do with him, but luckily Alfred proved himself on another raid and the group felt good. But after Billie's capture by Conner and Ash, Cole went hellbent on getting her back. Descending into dark territories Cole became an almost different man, and after finding out she had died from the hands of Ash, planned to kill Ash, but Alfred attacked him, then ditched him. But being alone didn't stop Cole's revenge as he soon captured Conner and tried to torment him, but Conner escape. The two entered a dual throughout the warehouse they were in, and while he came close, Conner ultimately won and threw Cole off the rooftop, where he died upon the ground's impact. Personality Cole usually avoids taking on major responsibilties, for his lack of experience in that regard and a fear of failure. However, in the cases of loved ones or friends in danger, he may take the leap and take the lead if he must. Throughout the course of the story, Cole begins to come to terms with the necessity of making tough decisions. Cole can be hotheaded and easily frustrated when it comes to matters he's passionate about. When faced with loss or immense stress, Cole goes into a state of reclusion, or anger. The best way for him to release those frustrations is through violence, which he'll sometimes take out on infected. Cole has a hard time letting go, and lets mistakes follow him, such as his infidelity against Hannah before the outbreak. As the apocalypse has drawn on, Cole has found himself understand the value of trust; therefore, he'll usually take the side of his friends or those in his group. In Dead Frontier Cole Pruitt was just a normal guy thrown into the apocalypse like everyone else. At the start of the so called Apocalypse he and his best friend Micah Jones set out from the city to go find Cole's ex girlfriend Hannah Fleetwood. After metting up with her and parents they soon meet up with a group, that included Billie Starr and Adam Dugall, they believe everything will be okay. But Cole soon learns wrong from that as it isn't the dead you have to fear; It's the Living. For more see Cole's Dead Frontier page. In The Hunger Games Issue 3 Cole wakes up in a mysterious room with Billie and Adam at his side. Confused they search the room until they find a small note that informs him of the situation. The three are immediatly confused and when they find out they are in Washington D.C they begin to ask more questions. Issue 4 Deciding to find some answers they look around the area where they stumble upon Lionell, Alfred and Walter . Before any alliance an started however Adam is shot by an unknown gunman and the two groups are seperated. Cole and Billie try saving Adam despite the fact that the gunshots attracted a herd of walkers. However Adam didn't make it and the two were forced to feed his body to the walkers. As the two moarn Adam however they stumble upon Alfred again, who tells them that his friends are dead and that he is alone. Believing it was Alfred and his friends fault for Adam's death, Cole and Billie decide whether to kill him or not. Issue 6 Sometime after him and Billie have decided to take in Alfred in and they form an alliance. Despite the three being strong Cole is still not doing good after Adam's death and he blames himself. He does however decide to play the game so he can avenge Adam. That night the three begin to stalk a group of four people that are taking shelter in a store. Cole keeps watch as Billie lures one of the members, Kim Coleman into the bulding. He then begins to watch the group before he hears the fatal gunshot, signilaning Kim's death. Issue 7 Immediatly after the gunshot Cole watches as both Conner Kilderry and Ash rush over to investage. Seeing as Billie has them at gunpoint inside he deicdes to go around the other side and trap them. However as he drops to the ground he notices a third man at the door, PJ Shamp. He then watches as PJ makes a homemade smoke bomb and throws it into the window, dazing both Billie and Alfred. Making a move he rushes PJ and holds him againt the wall, until Ash runs over. He engages the kid in a fight and appears to be winning until Conner steps in. He and Conner enter a brutal fight and Cole briefly gains the upper hand until Ash steps in and knocks Cole over. Before any of them can kill Cole, Billie runs over with a shotgun and the three people are forced to retreat. Issue 8 After the failed attempt on killing the three strangers, the atmospher hasen't been exactly good around the three. Cole, his face bruised from the fight, just sits there in silence, as do Alfred and Billie. Alfred breaks the silence however as he decides to go outside for some air, leaving Cole and Billie alone. Billie informs Cole of how Alfred ruined the plan and how he is dead weight, with Billie suggesting they kill him much to Cole's shock. Issue 9 Sometime later he, Billie and Alfred all walk down the road, and Cole can instantly tell that Alfred is feeling awkawrd around them. So Cole begins to tell Alfred that he didn't mean what he said last night, just hoping to make Alfred feel better, however Alfred still just remains silent. Sometime later the three stumble upon Richard and Chuck with the three deciding to make another plan to take these two out. This time Alfred will serve as the distraction while Cole and Billie move in to take them out. However things go wrong on Cole and Billie's part and the two men escape, however the two are seperated by a herd. Cole begins to give chase of Richard and soon enough he meets up with Alfred, who has also been tailing Richard. With Richard now part of a bigger group the two think of a gameplan. Deciding to have Alfred sneak around them Cole decides to take the harder part, and goes head on. When he makes it to the group he finds that they are being attacked by a herd, with three of the group members inside of a building and an asian man, Joe is the only one that remains. Despite Joe having a pistol Cole decides to rush at him and luck turns out in Cole's favor; Joe was out of ammo. Before Joe could even react Cole digs a screwdriver into Joe's stomach, killing him. Cole then feeds his body to the infected before making his escape. Issue 10 After killing Joe and escaping the infected he meets up with Alfred and finds that Alfred has actually killed Richard, something that makes Cole smile. He and Alfred would later go back to Billie and he tells Billie how Alfred may be to some use, to which she agrees. With that settled they decide to go scavegining. However the trip goes wrong because while checking out Bush Gardens, after hearing noises coming from their, they are immeditatly sniped at, forcing them behind cover. During the confusion Billie escapes and leaves the two men behind their cover, with only a pistol. The two men take turns firing at the sniper, each shot missing, until they finally escape and go to find Billie. The two men do find Billie, but not in the way they liked. Billie was knocked out and being captured by Conner and Ash. Cole immediatly wanted to go save her but Alfred talked sense into him, saying they were outgunned. So after a few moments of hesitation he left the park, swearing revenge on Conner and Ash. Issue 11 The next morning Cole is a completly different person. He is driven on a mission and his patience is now completly gone, even threatning to kill Alfred after a small fight. Cole's hunting instinct proved good however because he soon came across Ash, after he tried firing at them. Cole demaned where conner was from the teenager, who answered them but with some cockiness; he even admitted to killing Billie. Cole, after finding out Conner's location, was about to kill him until Alfred stepped in. Alfred finally steps up to him and starts a fight with him, giving time Ash time to escape and also knocking Cole out. However Alfred escapes without killing Cole. Cole woke up a few hours later and began his hunt for Conner, promosing to go after Ash and Alfred afterwords. He finds Conner near the building Ash mentione and he begins his pursuit of the man until the time was right; which was when Conner was scabeging where Cole ambushed him and knocked the old man out. With Conner knocked out he took him to a nearby building and waited until he woke up, wanting to get revenge. Conner wakes up after a while and begins to mock Cole, something Cole doesn't take lightly, as Cole begins to pound on the man. He rapidly punches the man as he tries thinking of ways to torture the man but after getting briefly distracted Conner jumped to his feet. The two men enter a heated battle which goes throughout the store as Cole tries shooting, punching, and even throwing stuff at Conner put Conner was to agile. Cole does manage to get Conner on his knees but his anger caught up to him now. After taking a breath, believing Conner was defeated, Conner ambushed him and threw Cole from the window, effictly dropping Cole to his death. Killed Victims *Joe *A few infected Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games